Uriel Amell
Uriel Amell is the hot headed and fiery daughter of an Angel and mortal women and later turned into a Vampire. Somehow still able to wield the holy light she has become a Nephilim a fusion of Angel and Demon and now is the joint leader of the Fallen Angels Vampire Coven, serving as their strategist and fighter. She passionately defends those that cannot defend themselves as Gemini and attempts to balance the two halves of herself. Characteristics *'Name': Uriel Amell *'Codename': Gemini, The Nephilim *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Left side Silver, right side black *'Eyes': Gold (Indigo when powers are active) *'Likes': Football, sports, adventure, her family, protecting others, competition, being a vampire, boys (later), makeup (later) *'Dislikes': Her bum leg (Formerly), school work, 'smart stuff' being normal, boys (formerly), rich 'twerps' (formerly) *'Family': Afriel Amell (Grandmother), Charmeine Amell (Mother), Gabriel Amell Great Grandfather, Unnamed Fallen Angel (Father) Appearance Standard Uriel is a young sixteen year old African American girl who has gone through a very drastic transformation. She has a strong yet slim athletic build from years of sport with very long and well toned legs. Her light chocolate colored skin shines with an healthy glow in nearly all light, and is free and silky smooth. She has an above average bust and narrow but slim hips and waist giving her a very fit and trim figure with some noticeable muscle. Her most notable trait however is her face which has been described as heavenly by many people with very soft and subtle features and large warm brown eyes that turn indigo when her powers activate. Clothing wise she possess a wide mix of clothing as over time she develops a fondness for dressing for the occasion. During out door events or during manual work she will often wear joggers and simple t-shirts and jackets, with the only real decoration being a plunging neckline. If she is just relaxing or going out she will wear more revealing and decorative clothing that flatters her new features, with bright colours along with jewellery. Uriel initially though did not like wearing pretty clothes but changed her mind after some persuasion from Claire Nightshade and her friends she becomes an avid fashion fan. Prior to her transformation Uriel's appearance was considerably more scruffy and untidy. While she maintained a strong build her bad leg was slightly withered due to her childhood injury, however her figure was less womanly and her bust smaller prior to the transformation giving her rather rail like appearance. She also suffered massively from achene over her face, earning her the name 'blisters' and suffered from uncontrollable hair growth on her legs and arms. School Uniform As with all students the St. Valentines school uniform contains a dark blue blazer with slightly padded shoulders with the school's symbol on the right breast pocket. Around the neck she wears a red tie bow with a small green stone in the middle with a brass container. She also wears the rather short green tartan skirt along with long white cocks that end just bellow her knees and black polished shoes. Uriel has taken to pulling the dress up slightly to her mid thigh. Plate Armour Uriel's armour is made of many separate parts but keeps to the basic colours of black, gold and white. The first main part is a white and black body suit that hugs her figure and is made of synesthetic nano-silk and have black Kevlar pads attached to key areas like her stomach, outer thighs, hips, back and outer arms. The rest of the armour is comprised of white or black metallic plates, the white plates covering the shins, fore arms, boob plate (which is actually moulded to her bust), shoulder pads and the plates that are part of the hip area of her combat skirt. The black armour can be found on her shoulders, elbows, going up to her mid thigh, neck guard and forming the front and back of her combat dress, which extend down to her mid thigh rather than upper thigh with her hip plates. Her helmet also is comprised of a black mask and a white band wrapping around her head, it leaves her jaw uncovered allowing people to see her mouth. Her metallic boots noticeably also posses metal heels that take her from 5'6ft to 5'11. Chaos Form (Vampire Form) In her Chaos form Uriel's skin turns ruby red and her hair turns all black, her fangs becoming more pronounced and her indigo eyes beginning to glow as her power increases. Her figure increases from 5'6ft to 6'6ft, (or 6'11 in heels), in size turning more into an Amazonian figure gaining noticeable muscle as her body grows, and hair lengthens to shoulder length and becomes wild and untamed. Most noticeably in this form Uriel gains a pair of black and red upside down bat wings that are powerful enough to allow her to fly. Her Armour noticeable transforms her white silver plates turning black and cracks appearing in it that glow with some unholy red power deep within, her under armour disappearing as well revealing her deep red skin around her biceps, thighs and midriff. In addition short black spikes grow from her armour and twist away from it, some being tipped with a red and gold runes. Her tiara reforms into a dark crown that twists around her face into a small mask that covers her eyes and latches onto her skin. Order Form (Holy form) In her order form Uriel skin turns to a brilliant sunshine yellow and her hair as with her wings turns to a snow white, with her eyes taking on a white ethereal glow. Her figure increases in turn becoming an Amazonian figure although is a lot slimmer than her over muscled chaos form. Her height increases from 5'6ft to 6'3ft (or 6'8ft in heels), and her legs grow a little more in this form. Her hair itself grows down to the small on her back and in its white state becomes very curly and seem to blow in a unseen wind even when the weather is calm. In addition her fangs also seem to recede and she grows feathery wings that are all white. Her armour black sections turn white and her golden parts begin to dimly glow and generate a strange warmth to them that at close approximation causes the same deliberating effect as the sun does to other Vampires, yet strangely leaves her alone. Her tiara noticeably more hard edges soften and twist into what looks like a plate like shape around her head causing an even brighter glow to emanate from it making t look like she has a halo. Harmony/Nephilim Form In her harmony form Uriel looks like a more Amazonian form of her normal self with her eyes glowing an intense indigo but her hair and skin remaining untouched and one wing being a feathery black and one being a brilliant snow white. She does grow in size to a colossal Amazonian 7'2ft (or 7'7ft in heels). Her figure grows more elongated making her legs seem even longer and her whole figure much slimmer. Her hair straightens and stretches down to the small on her back as the gold parts of her armour begin to glow while the black parts emit a soot like smoke that seeps out into the room around her. Her armour remains unchanged although one of her right arm and leg gains all white armour and glows more brightly, while her left arm and leg armour turns mostly black. In addition the armour around her thigh, midriff and upper arms disappears much like her chaos form showing off her skin that now softy glows itself. Her tiara forms itself into a full on Nordic tyle helmet that allows her hair to flow out the back and still shows her mouth where her fangs have become more pronounced. Background Uriel's birth was to most an uneventful one, coming from a family of young and single unmarried mothers, she lived a relatively calm and unassuming childhood. Beloved by her unmarried mother and grandmother, the three of them were fairly close, and while poor and having few advantages they all tried to make their home a better place. The one real vice Uriel had during her youth was being an avid sports fan, loving soccer, or 'proper' football as she calls it: and, even after a game injury ruined her leg, she would happily watch from the side-lines and cheer her favorite team on. On the other hand she was bullied often due to her weird hair colour, her lack of a father, the fact she could hardly afford anything, and her tendency to punch whoever insulted her family led to her having few friends. As a result of this however as she reached her teen years she began to resent her position in life and wished to get out of it even becoming angry at her mother who seemed to have few aspirations. Still oddities would occur during her youth, bright flashes of light would appear and go and things would levitate or float around Uriel whenever she got angry or upset. Few knew the answers, not even her own family, but Uriel was in fact half Angel on her father's side, who had come to Earth to stop a demon and become trapped here after losing his wings, later dying after slaying the demon, but not before saving and loving Uriel's mother. Still this past would come back to haunt her when the Demon returned a second time on her tenth birthday and, sensing the angel's power in her, attempted to consume Uriel. Thankfully Uriel's innate holy energy stalled the demon, allowing it to be slain by the demi-god Angelo who witnessed her powers. Still for the next few years she struggled through high school not quite fitting in, as her hot headed nature often got her into trouble, as she raged against the world. Still she would stick up for those who could not defend themselves and, while an outcast by her peers, she was respected nonetheless, although her hopes were constantly dashed. Yet after she got expelled from her second school for beating her school bully to a pulp, it looked like she was on a one way track to a life similar to her mother and grandmother, where she would never rise out of the social gutter. It was then Angelo approached Uriel and her family and offered her a place at St. Valentines School for girls, a chance the family could not ignore, and something Uriel was not overly keen on and had to be almost forced by both her grandmother and mother to do. On arriving at the school as a second year, she knew almost no one and everyone was taken aback by her bizarre appearance. Still at first she tried to seclude herself but after she witnessed bullying of a poor girl named Angela, she leapt to her defense and sucker punched the queen bee of the school, Katherine. Yet surprisingly despite being given detention, people were not shocked or even angry, many students were glad someone stood up to Katherine, with Angela becoming Uriel's first friend, and slowly but surely she eased into school life making more friends like Kia. Still as life went on at school, she began to notice a strange occurrences: namely Angelo who a man who came and went freely and seemed to be constantly checking up on her: convincing Uriel he was a weird stalker. She even once dropped a box on his head when he tried to corner her in the printing room much to his annoyance and would always make sure to avoid him at all costs. Still it was also during this time she began to run into a strange tall girl called Xixi who also seemed to be following and also flirting with her. This led to a lot of tension causing the two to fight in public with Xixi easily beating and humiliating Uriel, causing a very intense rivalry between the two, as Xixi tried to break down everything Uriel had built up. Shortly afterwards Uriel decided to sign up willingly a school weekend trip for white water rafting with the school, half taking and half forcing Angela and Kia to come with her. The trip there proved rather uneventful and the first day was a blast as Uriel and her team blitz through a few of the challenges but ultimately lost due to her bad leg stopping her reaching the finish line. It was during dinner however that Uriel saw her, a strange women lurking on the edge of the camp grounds just looking at the all the girls with what deranged glee. Rather than tell a teacher she went to investigate herself but found no one. Yet on the way back she bumped into Xixi who teased her causing her to snap and challenge her to a fight, which the tall girl happily accepted. Little did both girls know they were being watched. Later that evening, in the darkness of a wooded glade with only Angela for back up Xixi and Uriel fought it out. While initially Xixi held the upper hand Uriel managed to get her on the back ropes and using leverage beat the girls greater strength breaking her footing and sending her down into a ditch where she landed with a sickening thud. Rushing down with Angela, Xixi lashed out at both of them her eyes suddenly glowing a brilliant green and her teeth now having pronounced fangs causing Xixi to leap onto both of them and throw them back up the cliff. Uriel stood her ground and promptly got beaten to snot by the Vampiric Xixi while Angela rushed back to camp. During this Xixi confessed her hatred for Uriel for what her great grandfather did to her, and how she was in fact over sixty year old vampire. Still as Uriel tried to fight back in vain she was miraculously saved when Xixi was shot, sending her flying. Out of the shadows came the strange women who had seen watching them earlier: in one hand she held a steaming gun and in the other she was dragging the bleeding form of Angela. She gloated at Uriel it was impressive that a human like her managed to beat a Vampire, even someone half starved like Xixi. She even said she was a prime candidate for her army being half Angel and all that. Uriel at first was dumb struck and then rushed to Xixi and demanded to know if Angela was okay. The women insisted she wasn't saying she got a little over zealous with her 'snacking' finding a 'plump and juicy' girl like Angela irresistible. Still throwing Angela aside she lunged for Uriel who promptly dodged and puncher her in the face enraging the women and breaking her arm. Xixi tried to intervene but the women continued to beat her down again and again: laughing over and over. Seeing Xixi beat down though awoke something fierce in Uriel and with nothing less to lose she got back up and sucker punched the women throwing her off Xixi. Angered the women proudly declared no one hit Bloody Mary and grabbed her and sunk her teeth into her neck preparing to rip it out. It was at this point that a red streak came out of nowhere releasing Uriel and the poor girl fell to the ground unconscious. Awakening to find herself back at the school in her own bed being patched up by Angelo and the schools headmaster standing over her she had many questions and they talked to her about what had happened and what she was. They told her they accepted her to the school as to train her and allow her to master her growing powers, but that hope was lost since her bite they said. In response to that Uriel summoned a small ball of light asking them as to why it was impossible, and it was than they told her she was also now a Vampire, and that no Vampire has ever wielded the holy light. Strangely after the event Xixi approached and apologised to Uriel, thanking for stepping in and trying to save her when she didn't deserve it, saying she deserved to win. Astonished that the girl who tormented her for months was now apologising Uriel felt all the rage she had well up inside her, but yet let it go and hugged her. And shortly after that when Angela came round they had a good long talk about what had happened, with Xixi suggesting they form a coven, largely as a joke, something Uriel took very seriously. From that day on her life was totally changed, as seemingly all her ailments left her and after one or two painful transformations her vampiric and angelic powers and traits began to manifest. She also began to see the world differently and rapidly took a liking to her new power as well as new people. Personality Uriel is a hot headed, stubborn and extremely fierce person, who early life of poverty meant she could never express herself due to always having to split her own time with that of helping to support her single mother and grandmother. Still due to her family's eccentric personality she has always stood apart from others, but unlike her family she was more than willing to defend her feelings and ideals even with her fists. Also due to being bullied she is not afraid to teach those she feels deserves it a rather painful lesson, which while shows her confidence and ferocity also demonstrates her lack of self control she has over her own emotions. Still everything she does comes from a well meaning place, she firmly believes in right and wrong and full well knows she has anger management issues, which in turn drives her nuts. None the less she is a determined young girl and is confident in herself and the belief that she will rise and not only improve her lot in life but those who she cares about. She doesn't let little things like her own lack of academic skill or general habit of running of half prepared dampen her spirits either and in fact it is very hard to quench her passion for something once it is ignited. She will tear into something that excites her with a great passion, so when her interest in boys is relit many people are scared what will happen. Uriel's confidence however is a double edged sword, just like her personality. While she is confident, proud and not afraid to speak her mind she does have a pension for being unintentionally rude. At times she speaks and never really thinks of the consequences accidently insulting people and never realsing she was the problem to begin with. While she gets better, she intentionally did this to some of the richer or prettier girls at school, convinced that they all were alike and mean, calling them 'rich twerps' although later has a change of heart after Xixi opens up to her. Still her rather blunt dislike of people who think themselves privileged (or she presumes to be privileged), has led her to insulting friend and foes alike, with one example being Peter Talbot who she thinks is a rich dork initially. Despite her bravado she does have some insecurities: namely the fact that she has not had a father figure in her life, which may have contributed to her wild child antics as there was never anyone to put her in her place. It is also for that reason she latches onto people like Angelo her schools headmaster and later on the Ghost of Gabriel as she never had a real father per say. Still her tendency to fight is also born of the fact that she finds insults and other words hurt her a to so feels a desire to defend herself. As such her tendency to lash out is due to the fact up until her teenage life she never had a real friend so is fiercely protective of the ones she has made: however she is always insistent that the fact she fights is always to protect what she cares for and not for the fact she enjoys it. Also she could hold grudges for a rather long time, as with her general grudge against all of 'boys' due to the fact every boy she asked out in her early life turned her down. After becoming a vampire though many of her more volatile tendencies begin to get managed better by the young girl as she is trained to master her powers and takes on more leadership responsibility. She also becomes addicted to the new power and freedom her powers give her, loving every second of it, especially flying. She also sees a surge of renewed sexuality taking pride in her appearance and how her body changed after her infection, and as such has taken a renewed interest in boys who she plans to 'conquer' one by one. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Indigo Knight/Ace Vampire' :*'Shadow Magic': Uriel Vampiric ability is the ability to bend and manipulate darkness, draining away light and twisting and shaping shadows to her will. She can cause it to take on the shapes of existing objects but is reliant on pre-existing shadow in her normal form. *'Half Angel' :*'Flight': Uriel is eventually after much teaching able to materialise wings in all her forms: even her normal human form. These wings allow her to fly, and while not fast it gives her great advantage in combat. The wings materialise in a beam of light and contrast each other, the one on the right being black and the one of the left being white, and disappear with its feathers seemingly falling to the floor, which can leave a mess. :*'Holy Light': Uriel most gifted ability is the innate use of the holy force, the very stuff of spiritualism given form. While not especially devout Uriel can focus her will into the light enhancing her strikes, which is amazing he can still use it as a vampire. However its use can hurt her due to her still being a vampire. *'Chaos form': The first form she unlocked the Chaos form is the weakest form and very hard to control, but it is excellent at clearing a room and has some of the best area of effect attacks. *'Order Form': The second form this form allows her to better focus her holy light and overtake her vampiric half. It allows her to wield her holy light to its fullest but to use it is very painful for her despite the advantages it has. *'Harmony Form': Her strongest form: the Harmony form can only be generated when Uriel is at complete peace with herself: here she can equally use both her darkness and light powers in conjunction with each other for impressive and destructive effects. However it is not a form she can take on the fly initially requiring preparation before it can used of else it can lead to disastrous results. Skills *'Street Fighting': Uriel's hand to hand fighting does not come from any martial art, being self taught and as such is very dirty and relies on cheap but effective tactics to win. While her lack of formal training has caused some to look down on her it does give her a sense of unpredictability. *'Swordsmanship' *'Leadership' *'Strategic Mind': Uriel is very tactical, she can make split second calls in combat and strangely can keep a cool head despite her hot headed nature. In fact she seems to think the best while in combat and is very good at putting her teams skills to best use where they are needed. *'Book Dumb': Despite her cunning and strategic mind, Uriel is just really bad at school work, causing the principle to assign Angela to tutor her. Equipment *'Uniform' *'Plate Armor': Uriel has taken a liking to heavy armour as her impressive mixed physiology makes her impossibly strong and fast allowing her to move and effortlessly fly in it. *'Mercy: Sword' Relationships Uriel's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor *Kelly Stables Trivia *Made by the P.B.G and Onic 14 *Her theme song is Superhero by Simon Curtis Navigation Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Amell Family Category:Vampires Category:Angel Category:Fallen Angels Category:Peter's Love Interests